Camping Trips and Love
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: The Winx and the Specialist are not together in the beginning, and are princess and princes. Set after The Secret of The Lost Kingdom, and before season 4. Will the Winx and the Specialist meet and fall in love or fight till they can't? Can Bloom learn to trust again or will the past always come back to haunt her? Mainly BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Camping with Cute boys**

 **Background information: The girls are all princesses, and the boys are also princes.**

 **Princess Bloom of Domino, Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Aisha of Andros, Princess Musa of Melody, Princess Tecna of Zenith, and Princess Flora of Lynphea.**

 **Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Prince Brandon of Shields, Prince Nabu of Tides, Prince Riven of Magix, Prince Timmy of Electro, Prince Helia of Knightly.**

 **Bloom still grew up on earth, and the same adventures still happened, but without the specialist, this takes place after the "The Secret of The Lost Kingdom"**

Bloom raced down the corridor. 'I'm so late' she thought 'Mrs. Faragonda is going to be so upset' Bloom thought as she turned to a door, she knocked waiting for the grandmotherly voice that she had gotten used to. She remembered it was like it was yesterday. Her first year at Alfea which she was clueless of her power and her origins, she had found out that she had the dragon fire and was the last heir to the throne of Domino, and Daphne the nymph of Sirenix was her sister. She wished she could be as powerful as Daphne; Daphne was the best sister she could ever have. If she didn't have the winx she knew that she would have been destroyed and so would Magix. She loved them all dearly.

Her adopted Dad, Mike, had recently taken ill, her adopted mom blamed her and wished bloom to not see her adopted dad on his deathbed, every time she arrived she was kicked out of the house literally. She didn't want her friends to worry about her so she cried on her own. She had almost put her friends through death. Their lives were in danger.

"Come in" Said a grandmotherly voice, Mrs. Faragonda. Bloom walked into the room, the rest of the winx were already there, and turned to the door once she arrived, offering her smirks and a smile from Flora. "Ah, Bloom, you slept in I see" Bloom smiled sheepishly.

"So why are we all here?" Stella asked.

'Well you are aware of the camping trip next week?" Mrs. Faragonda asked.

"Yes, but, I thought it was only for Charmix fairies." Flora asked confused.

"It is, but I want you girls to go to a different spot, far into the woods, well we already have you're spot planned. We want you to leave tomorrow and go on a separate camping trip, going with you are the specialist since no teachers will be going with you." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Oh, cute boys and camping!" Stella squealed, the girls chuckled while Mrs. Faragonda merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, um, I mean, Yeah camping" Stella smiled sheepishly.

"Yes as Stella likes to say 'cute boys and camping'" Mrs. Faragonda said. They talked for a few minutes, she said they would have no magic, like usual, and would have to land the ship to walk with the boys to the spot.

The girls all left to pack their clothes, shower stuff, brushes, deodorant, and lip gloss (in Stella's case.)

Bloom POV:

I went into my room and got out two bags, one for clothes, and the other for other stuff. I went into my closet and took out 5 shirts, 5 shorts, 3 tennis shoes, headbands, hairtye's, sunglasses, 2 bathing suits, 3 towels, 4 dresses, socks, brawls, and underwear.

For the other bag I grabbed shampoo, conditioner, hairdryer, hairbrush, deodorant, some perfume, and snacks like chips, crackers, burgers, hot dogs, bun, sandwiches, smore stuff, cakes. I covered food, Musa music, Flora more food, Tecna tents, Aisha fishing stuff, Stella,sleeping bags. We watched a couple of movies. We were leaving at nine and it was an hour flight, then walking to set up camp, Flora, Aisha, and me were the only ones who know about camping. We talked while us girls who knew about camping filled the other girls in.

 **Next Morning at 8:00:**

I snuggled into my pillow, my eyelids fluttered open, as I stretched and woke up, "Morning" Flora said, She was waking up with me, I nodded in response, "I'll shower first" flora said, I woke up and put out an outfit, a blue tank top, white ripped shorts, with a brown belt, blue tennis shoes, a white headband, with my hair in a French braid, after I got out of the shower I got dressed and went out into the living room.

( **Next paragraphs about outfits** )

Aisha was wearing a white t-shirt and capris, with green shoes,her hair in a bun, with green sunglasses. Tecna was wearing a purple t-shirt and green shorts, purple socks and green shoes, Musa was wearing a red tank top, dark blue capris, a blue belt on her top, and red tennis shoes and her hair in her pigtails, Flora wore, a pink tank top, with green leaves, on it and white capris, and pink tennis shoes, and her hair in a bun. Stella was wearing a yellow tank top, light blue shorts, and heels, her hair in a high ponytail.

"Why are you wearing heels Stell?" Aisha asked from her position on the couch.

"Well I will never wear tennis shoes" Stella responded, "Only Flip flops"

"Come on girls it's time to go" Tecna said looking out the window, We all got up and grabbed our two bags, four in Stella's case, and made our way to the court yard, there a ship just landed. We walked to the ship carrying our bags, Stella was struggling since she had four bags and was wearing heels.

Six attractive boys walked out of the ship, wearing casual clothes, but the one who caught my eye was a blonde (season 6) with sky blue eyes.

"Hello Ladies" A brunette said. The other boys rolled their eyes.

"That flirty dude is Prince Brandon of Shields, I'm Prince Sky of Eraklyon" The blonde said motioning to Brandon first then himself, "Prince Nabu of Tides" He pointed to a dark skinned dude with brown eyes, and dark hair, "Prince Timmy of Electro" he pointed to a boy with red rimmed classes and strawberry blonde hair and orange eyes. "Prince Riven of Magix" He pointed to a dude with magnetta hair and dark blue eyes, "and Prince Helia of Knightly" he pointed to a guy with blue hair (Season 4) and blue eyes.

"Oh we are the winx" I said and we curtsied. "I'm Princess Bloom of Domino" I said, "Princess Stella of Solaria" I pointed to Stella, "Princess Aisha of Andros" I pointed to Aisha, "Princess Tecna of Zenith" I pointed to Tecna, "Princess Musa of Melody" I pointed to Musa, "and Princess Flora of Lynphea"

"So let's get going" Helia said.

"Y-y-yeah" Flora stuttered blushing. Me and the rest of the girls raised an eyebrow.

We entered the Ship and the boys offered to carry our bags, while Riven was nudged to carry Musa's, we thanked them and sat down, next to our respective partners. Me with Sky, Stella with Brandon, Aisha with Nabu, Tecna and Timmy, Musa with Riven, and Flora with Helia.

Tecna and Timmy were argueing who was right, Musa and Riven were snapping at each other, Aisha was ignoreing Nabu, Flora and Helia were talking, Stella and Brandon were flirting, while me and Sky were not even speaking. I soon fell asleep leaning against my window.

"We are approaching our landing" Timmy's voice rang through the speakers starling me out of my sleep. We all got up as soon as we landed and grabbed our bags, Brandon grabbing three, one of which was Stella's. I would have to ask her about that later. Walking out into the cool End of the Summer air. We walked out in a line. Once we all were out.

"My feet hurt" Stella complained.

I glared at her, "Well suck it up princess" Riven said bored.

"Ugh, someone carry me" Stella said.

"You chose to wear heels Stell, we warned you but did you listen? No. So suck it up and deal with it" Aisha snapped. Wow this is a good way to start the morning note the sarcam.

"Hmph" Stella said annoyed. Five minutes later she said "Ewww"

"What now?" I asked.

"That" she said motioning to a bug.

"Really Stell, just shut up" I snapped.

We walked for a bit, and got to our spot, We set up our tent. It had four rooms, one in the center for food and stuff like that, and the three others for sleeping.

"Ok so how do you guys want to split up?" I asked.

"We should do boy girl, boy girl" Stella squealed winking at Brandon, while he smirked.

We all glared at her, well mostly Musa, Tecna, and Aisha, "It would be more logical, unfortunately" Tecna said.

"So Aisha, Flora, Nabu, and Helia, in one room. Musa, Tecna, Riven, and Timmy in another room, and Stella, me, Brandon and Sky in the last room" I said, we all nodded and some muttered "Whatever"

I walked into my room of the tent, small but kind of comfy at least. "Oh my god, this is way to cramped" Stella complained.

"Don't worry princess I shall rescue you" Brandon said fist pumping the air, I rolled my eyes while Sky snickered.

"So me and Stella on the left and you to on the right" I said.

"But-" Stella started to be cut off by me "I do not need people smooching in the middle of the night, when I'm trying to sleep"

"Ugh, fine, but only for two days" Stella said. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. So we set up or side of the tent, me in the middle and Stella on the outskirt, we put our lanturns up, and organized our shampoo and stuff in one bag, and put all of our other bags by stella, the boys went out to get firewood, while us girls stayed in side talking to each other.

"So boy talk, Aisha go" Stella said.

"Nabu is so annoying, but kind of cute, he even understands animals like I do, and likes the beach" Aisha said.

"Cute. Musa go" Stella said.

"Riven is so annoying, like bruh you aint all that and I am not some damsal in distress, he is a cocky ass hole" Mussa muttered angrily.

"Language" Flora said.

"Sorry mama Flora" Musa said, causing the rest of us to snicker.

"Tecna go" Stella said

"Timmy thinks he is so smart, dude I'm the fairy of technology and who are you, that's right nothing so go back to your kingdom you scaredy cat" Tecna said, we all burst out laughing

"Funny. Flora go" Stella said.

"Helia is so sweet and kind, he is so cute" Flora blushed hugging the pillow to her chest, we awwwed.

"Romantic. Bloom go" Stella said.

Everyone looked at me, "Well Sky seems kind of ok. I mean, I don't really know anything about him, so it's hard to tell, but he does have a sense of humor." I said carefully.

"And he's a blonde" Musa said, they burst out laughing and I glared.

"Whatever, Stella go" I said.

"Brandon is so hot and really flirty, like he is so cute, with those chocolate orbs of his and his lovely brown hair, and his muscles." Stella said dreamily.

I raised my eyebrow. "Stella is in love" We chorused.

She blushed and hit Musa with her pillow and then a pillow war began. We ended up falling to the floor and saying goodnight, to each other before Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Aisha went their separate ways.

"Hello ladies' Brandon said winking at Stella, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well time to eat and go to bed. Bloom sandwiches." Stella said.

"Why can't you" I whined.

"Because I'm a princess." She said.

"More like a spoiled one" I murmed causing the boys to snicker.

"What was the Bloomy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm a princess too, you know but whatever" I said walking out to make sandwiches. "Bitch" I muttered under my breath as I made the sandwiches, grabbed the chips, and some drinks. I walked back in, to see them laughing. "Well I'm waiting what's so funny?"

"Nothing" Stella chirped. I raised an eyebrow, and walked to my spot, and tossed the boys their food, while handing stella hers. Then some bread fell on my face, causing everyone to laugh at me. I took it and smudged it on Sky's face before storming out of there and walking away from camp. I used to be bullied and laughed at all the time, I know they didn't mean harm, but it still hurt a lot, because half of my friends betrayed me in Domino, and they just wanted to be close to me, because they were goldiggers. In Gardenia, they betrayed me and hurt me a lot.

Once I dated this guy, he had dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes, I thought he loved me but he was after my kingdom, it hurt so bad, that he wanted to hurt me. So yeah I don't trust people that easily, if it makes me a loner then well at least I have my reasons. The winx knew nothing of this though, or the fact that my adopted dad was dying and how my adopted mom blamed me.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I whipped them away, I'm supposed to be strong and maybe I am on the outside, but on the inside I'm breaking.

"Hey bloom, sorry I didn't know you would react that way" Stella said sitting beside me.

"You didn't know" I said.

"So why are you crying, it can't be what just happened." Stella asked.

"When I went to Gardenia, people would bully me, all of my friends would betray me, and prank me, with harmful pranks, and I know you guys would never do that but it just hurts a lot that people could be so cruel. When they did that I would cry myself to sleep, and well I would cut, I tried to commit sucide, and people were ok with that, they even told me I should." I said. "After I freed domino, the people kept trying to get close to me because of my title, and this guy I dated, he was Prince Steven, I thought he loved me but he just wanted to rule my kingdom, that one left a wound that I don't know if it will heal"

"Oh Bloom, why didn't you tell us" Stella said.

"I didn't want you to see me cry, because I'm supposed to be strong and I'm weak" I said bursting into tears.

"Bloom, it's ok to cry and we know that you want to not worry us, but we are your friends. Who cares what the magic dimension has to say, you saved their asses" Stella said.

"Thanks Stell, I can always count on you to cheer me up" I said.

"No problem Bloomy, but let's get back" She said, we walked back into the tent, and went to our side where the boys were waiting, Right I forgot about them.

"Sorry Bloom, we just thought it would be funny" Sky said looking me in the eyes.

"It's cool" I said, before they could press for why I was crying, I went into my sleeping bag "Night"

"Yeah goodnight" Sky said.

"Night" Brandon said.

"Goodnight" Stella said as we shut off the lights. I tried to fall asleep but listened to them fall asleep. It was hard to tell Stella but she has no idea, what has happened and I don't want her to worry about me. My phone vibrated as I stepped out of the tent.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bloom, we are sorry to inform you put your father, Mike Peters has passed away and your mom Vanessa Peters committed suicide right after" The other line said. I dropped my phone as tears filled my eyes, someone else picked up the phone. Sky.

Once he heard, he looked at me sadly, "It's ok" He soothed as I burst into tears, he started to rock me back and forth. "Bloom it will be ok"

"I never got to say goodbye" I cried into Sky's shoulder. He was so comforting to cry on.

"Bloom it will be ok, you know they love you" Sky said.

"Vanessa didn't" I said, he gave me a curious look. "Two weeks ago I found out that he was on his death bed, and when I tried to see him, Vanessa blamed me and would kick me out literally."

"Bloom, Vanessa was scared, and she doesn't know the damage she has caused, it will be ok, and it's not your fault so quit blaming yourself." Sky said.

"Thanks" I said as I calmed down. "did I wake you?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep" He said.

"Well let's get to sleep" I said as we went back in and fell asleep.

I feel so thankful for Sky and The girls because I know they care and rhat they will help me with this sadness, after all they are my true friends. Sky makes me want to open up again, and maybe heal the wound in my heart the Steven caused.

 **Authors note:**

 **Diaspro: Ugh , Why would Sky help that tramp?**

 **Maddy: Shut it you crazy lunatic.**

 **Diaspro: How dare you, I'm a princess.**

 **Maddy: Yeah and I'm the author so I can make you explode or die, whichever one comes first.**

 **Diaspro: You wouldn't**

 **Maddy: Yes I would.**

 **Bloom: You go girl.**

 **Sky: Yeah.**

 **Maddy: Well I'll see you guys next time, bye guys.**

 **Bloom: And maddy doesn't own winx club, that's for sure.**

 **Maddy: HEY! Don't make me make Sky not like you cause I will.**

 **Bloom:…..**

 **Maddy: That's what I thought, bye guys.**

 **~Maddy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sickness and Sadness

Sunlight streamed through the tent, as I opened my eyes. I peered around the room, everyone was still sound asleep, I kind of felt a bit sick, but washed the feeling down. I started to remember everything about yesterday. Leaving, the ride, telling Stella, and my parents. My adopted parents were gone, tears brimmed my eyes. I can't believe this, my childhood, all of those memories are just that memories. They are gone and I doubt they want anything to do with me or even want me at their funeral.

Sighing I got up, gathered my clothes and showering stuff, and grabbed two cartons of a dozen eggs. I cooked the eggs, over easy and scrambled, and set them down on the table. They could grab their drinks. I decided to walk back to the ship to take a shower, once I was done I changed into a white t-shirt and blue shorts with knee high white socks and blue converses. I put my hair in a messy bun and some sunglasses on.

As I made my way back, I admired the nature, it was actually really pretty, and the birds song was amazing, I started to hum a tune my adopted mom used to sing to me when I went to sleep back when I was five. Good memories and I'm glad. I walked back into camp to see no one awake and the embers of the fire. I put the fire out and waited for them to get up. First Flora got up in her perky nature.

"Aw thanks Bloom for making breakfast" She said sitting down and munching on her eggs, then Helia came out, Tecna came out after with Musa, Aisha came out, then Riven Timmy, and Nabu came out, Sky and Brandon then came out, then after a while Stella came out.

"So what are we going to do today?" Aisha asked, I didn't eat yet, I wasn't really hungry.

"First we should get ready" Musa pointed out.

"How did you shower, bloomy?" Stella asked.

"Ok that sounded really pervertish, but I walked back to the ship" I said.

Stella was about to speak but Riven cut her off, "We have four showers so whoever calls dibs get the first four" He said.

"I should say the countdown since I don't need to go" I said, "Ok….5…..4…3….2…1….Go!"

"Dibs" They all shouted at the same time.

"Ok so Tecna, and Aisha should go first since they take short showers." I said. "so does Aisha and flora but they could go first"

"Well Riven and Timmy take short showers so you four go and please no arguing" Sky begged.

The four who were set to go left, I sighed and said "I'm going on a hike" I walked around kind of feeling sick, ok maybe really sick. I pushed on until I saw a beautiful waterfall, it was dotted with many flowers of different colors, and sparkling water, there was also rocks guiding up. I sat down and picked a flower. It was beautiful with the inner petals being the deepest red, then the second layer a pinkish purple, third a dark purple, then fourth a dark blue, and fifth a light blue

I sniffed it and sighed as I hugged my knees to my chest, my mom owned a flower shop and I loved helping her work in it. _'What ever happened to it?'_ I thought sadly, whipping my tears away.. I felt a person sit next to me. Flora?

"Hey Bloom what is wrong?" she asked in a caring tone.

"Nothing" I said, ok I did sound like a person crying while saying nothing is wrong when something is definitely wrong.

"Bloom you and I both know your lying" she said sternly.

"Please I don't want to be weak" I said.

"Bloom you are one of the strongest people I know" She said "Don't ever think we see you as weak. Now tell me what is wrong"

"Do you remember Mike and Vanessa?" I asked and she nodded, "Well my dad he recently took ill, like deathly serious" I bit my lip to keep my tears in and the sobs that threatened to tear out, Flora hugged me "He died last night" I said as tears made their ways down my cheeks.

"Oh Bloom" she said hugging me like a mother reminding me of all the times my adopted mom would hug me, causing waterfalls to cascade down my cheeks.

"My mom, Vanessa, every time I would try to go and see if I could help my dad, she, she would kick me out and blamed me" I said "She committed suicide after his death. Flora am i a failure for a daughter? Am I not good enough? Maybe if I tried to be better"

"Bloom there is nothing you could have done" she said.

"Flora, there you are it is time for your shower chance" Stella came into the clearing after seeing me "Hey Bloom what is wrong?"

Flora looked at me asking for permission to go take a shower, I took a deep breath and started my explanation, "My adopted dad, Mike, recently took ill and every time I tried to come and see if I could heal him my adopted mm, Vanessa, would kick me out, and last night he died, and my mom committed suicide right after"

"Oh Bloom, that is horrible, I can't believe she would do that, I mean you are the best girl in the universe and a strong person mentally and physically, you are the keeper of the dragon flame, most powerful thing in the universe and have saved the universe so many times from evil, you have gone through so much and you manage to laugh, smile, and have fun. You are strong and anyone would be proud to have you because you are the cool girl and the strong girl. Vanessa was scared and maybe she didn't know that you could help and maybe thought that more harm would come but you have always brought light and always have thought on the bright side." She said.

"Thank you Stella you are strong to and you are fun, you smile when you could cry, you manage to make everyone laugh" I said, "And you are the best friend a girl could ask for"

"Now come on we should head back" Stella smiled.

On the way back I started to feel dizzy, but pushed it to the back of my mind, I entered our campsite to see the girls talking, they shot me looks of pity and Musa hugged me comfortingly, "thanks Musa" I whispered to her and walked with Stella to the ship, as I was waiting for Sky, Stell, and Brandon to get done, I felt really sick, and my head ache came back, I sat down, while trying to get rid of the pounding in my head. My stomach lurched as I ran into the ship and grabbed a trash can, I brought the trash can out and threw up.

"I don't understand, why am I sick?" I murmured.

"Hey Bloom you ok?" said a male voice, Brandon.

"I don't know" I said feeling really dizzy.

"Sky! Get out here" Brandon hollered minutes later I heard Sky. I put my hand to my head, as I was getting tunnel vision. I fell and Sky caught me. _'I can't see a thing'_ I thought.

"Bloom can you hear me?" Sky asked, I managed to nod my head but that only made the pounding worse. I moaned rubbing my temples as I lay weakly in sky's arms. "I'm going to get her back to camp you wait for Stella" Sky said then carried me gently through the forest. I was fading between conscious and un-conscious. Soon I faded into un-conscious.

No POV:

Bloom slipped into un-consciousness as Sky was carrying her, he was beside himself with worry, he soon came into the clearing where everyone else was. Once the girls saw Bloom, they rushed over.

"She's burning up" Tecna said feeling her head, "She is definitely going to need some rest" Tecna continued.

"Well what should we do?" Aisha asked.

"Bloom would want us to get to work" Musa stated.

"I hope she feels better soon" Flora said worried, like the natural mother she is.

"She should get some rest. Sky could you carry her in and keep an eye on her?" Tecna said.

"And no funny business, I have no problem hurting you" Musa called over her shoulder. Sky shook his head, and carried Bloom in, he laid her down on her sleeping bag and realized she might be cold, he gathered his sleeping bag and put her in it watching as she snuggled into it's warmth and stopped shivering. Outside of the room peeking in were the girls. "Wow he really cares about her" Musa said to the girls once they left the tent.

"Yeah it is so romantic" Flora commented, then Stella walked onto the camp worry flashing through her eyes.

"Is Bloom ok?" She asked frantically.

"Don't worry Sky is with her and we trust him" Musa said putting a hand on Stella's shoulder. Stella calmed down, but went in to make sure. She smiled as she saw Sky watching Bloom.

"I trust him, but if he hurts Bloom then he is dead" Stella said.

"Yeah he is" Aisha said.

"Did Bloom tell you about Prince Steven?" Stella asked.

"No" Flora said confused.

"Who is he?" Musa asked.

"And did he hurt our Bloom?" Tecna asked.

Stella nodded and informed the girls about him, "Oh that guy is so hearing it from me" Aisha said angrily.

"Trust me the minute we get back I might give him a call or go see him" Stella smirked evilly. The girls nodded and they plotted on what they would do, that is until the boys arrived, then they started talking with each other.

Bloom POV:

 _'_ _Where am I?' I thought looking around, I was just floating on darkness, kind of with a purple glow, but still pretty dark. 'Why am I here?' I thought._

 _"_ _Bloom" A voice called I turned around to that voice and saw Daphne, she was wearing her golden dress and her hair held up above her head and around it, her golden mask back on her head. I haven't seen her since we healed Domino._

 _"_ _Sister" I said weakly, No I can't come off weak._

 _"_ _Bloom, you must overcome your sadness it will destroy you. Please sister overcome it" She said. For a moment I didn't understand then it clicked._

 _"_ _I can't" I cried out, she sighed then waved her hand and I saw Mike and Vanessa, but more ghostly._

 _"_ _Bloom" Vanessa said smiling warmly. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I was afraid and I didn't want to lose Mike" She clung onto Mike's hand._

 _"_ _Then Why? Why did you leave me" I yelled, hurt flashed across their features._

 _"_ _Honey we love you and we are in a better place, a place at which we can be together, never ever think that you are a failure, you are the best duagther a woman could ask for. Never think otherwise" Vanessa said._

 _"_ _We are going to miss you and I wish we could stay longer but we have to leave, don't ever forget us, and don't feel saddened by us because we are right here" she pointed to my chest "In your heart and we want you to keep going, never forget our love for you, I will see you later sweetheart"_

 _They began to fade into the darkness as I whipped the last of my tears away, "Now go, your friends are worried about you."_

The sounds of birds chirping in the distance calmed me a bit, I opened my eyes, and took in every detail of the tent. I still feel kind of sick but the dizziness went away, so after a goodnight sleep I should feel fine. I got up and walked out of the tent, and saw the fire but nobody was here, ' _hmmm, that's odd, I thought they would be here when I wake up, huh. Oh well, I guess I'm happy that they didn't waste their day on me_ ' I thought.

"Hello?" I asked, "Is anyone there?" no response, oh well I guess, I sighed and sat down looking into the flames of the fire, they seemed so calming. They only left me with powers since you can't really lock the dragon flame. I thought of my friends and looked into the fire until I saw a screen, they are by the waterfall.

 _"_ _I hope Bloom's ok" Stella said._

 _"_ _Maybe we shouldn't have left her there all by herself" Sky said then made a move to get up._

 _"_ _Listen she is fine and if she got up she is watching us" Tecna said._

 _"_ _But how?" Riven asked._

 _"_ _Yeah your powers were locked" Timmy said._

 _"_ _Bloom has the dragon flame" Tecna said._

 _"_ _So that's why we left the fire going" Nabu said._

I shouldn't be listening in, maybe I could wait here, the vision disappeared and I went to grab when of the soups to make. I put it over the fire and made some soup. Then I ate my soup, funny I was really built for survival. Maybe I can contact Daphne. ' _Daphne_ ' I thought ' _Can you hear me?_ '

 _"_ _Yes little sister I can hear you, how are you?" Daphne asked in my head._

 _"_ _Good, I guess, so ho are mother and father" I thought._

 _"_ _They are good, they actually are thinking of throwing you a princess ball" Daphne said._

 _"_ _Really that is so cool, well is should probably go, by sis talk to you later" I thought._

"Should we have really left her here on her own, I mean she was suck" Stella said worried.

"Relax guys I feel better" I said.

"Bloom? Why are you out of bed?" Tecna asked feeling my forehead, "Her temperature has gone down but you still have a fever"

"I'll be fine, so what did you guys do today?" I asked.

"Well we went on a hike and found some really pretty view like one that would make a perfect sunset." Aisha said.

"Yeah if you want to see it you better come with us" Flora said.

"Yeah sure" I said nodding. "Next"

"We found a lake and went swimming" Tecna said.

"Midnight swim anyone" Stella said.

"Well I'm going on that hike" I said grabbing a backpack with some water and snacks. "See you guys later" I caught up with Flora, Aisha, Helia, and Nabu. We started to walk with me taking pictures of the scenery, then we came upon a cliff and saw an amazing sunset, I took some pictures with Aisha, flora sat on the edge her feet dangling off, Nabu was playing daredevil, and Helia started to sketch the sunset including Flora. "Aww I think Helia likes our Flora" I whispered to Aisha causing her to snicker.

"Yeah totally it's like so obvious" Aisha whispered, "Wow I just sounded like Stella" She said making a disgusted face causing me to laugh.

"Hey Aisha" Nabu called coming over, "Do you think I could survive if I jumped into the lake at the bottom where the rest of the crew is"

"Wait they are down there" I said grinning, "We should totally jump into scare them" I laughed evilly.

"Great I idea B" Aisha said, Together we held hands and "3…2….1…..Jump" Aisha said as we jumped in. We went under and stayed under for like 5 minutes. We heard screams as I decided to disguise us as monstors. We came up for air, then turned to the scared group hiding in the corner of the land area, I winked at the others "This is our land" Aisha said.

"No this is our land" Stella said getting back her sass.

"We live here you wretched fool" I snapped. It was a joke then the girls started to scream and then the boys. Aisha couldn't help it she burst out laughing then Nabu, then me. We were laughing so hard they didn't even understand why. I snapped my fingers then they understood.

"Ugh you bitches had me scared" Musa said.

I burst out laughing then climbed the rocks back up, where they saw Flora and Helia. Flora first, then Helia. We had a bit of fun before we decided to head back to camp, where I decided to turn in for the night at 11:00. I soon was in my sleeping bag just thinking then I feel into a blissful sleep.

 **Authors note:**

 **Vanessa: Thanks for not making me seem like such a b****.**

 **Mike: Yeah um thanks.**

 **Maddy: No problem.**

 **Diaspro; Bloom is such a drama queen.**

 **Maddy: Like you are one to talk, you were a b**** to Bloom and Sky all throughout the real show so shut your freaking trap.**

 **Diaspro: Ugh you are literally so annoying.**

 **Maddy: You know what you have nothing to do with this story so but out.**

 **Winx and Specialist: Damn right, bye diaspro.**

 **Maddy: If you like Diaspro then this isn't you story.**

 **Musa ad Tecna: And Maddy doesn't own winx club**

 **Aisha and Flora: Damn right.**

 **Maddy: Hey I'm not that bad, Oh well read and review, Bye maybe I'll update faster.**

 **~Maddy**


End file.
